Something to Remember
by mysterywriter012
Summary: Against Glitch's will, Lavender Eyes orders him to become Ambrose again. Cain fears that Ambrose will not remember their relationship, and when his fears come true; Cain tries to find something that will help Glitch remember their relationship. C/G


Cain sat in his room, waiting for someone to give him the news on the current status of Glitch. The Queen had ordered that Glitch would get his brain back, so that she could help him with her duties. She needed her alchemist back.

Cain had remembered protesting with her for Glitch's sake.

"_He doesn't want it back! He is fine with just being Glitch. He managed to help us before as just Glitch. He doesn't need to be Ambrose again if he doesn't want to be!" Cain yelled._

"_This is not your decision to make, Wyatt Cain. Yes, you did help him without him being fully Ambrose before, but he still used the brain of Ambrose to stop the sunseeder…" Lavender Eyes replied._

"_With all due respect, your highness…please don't do this to him. He doesn't want it back, the thought alone scares him!" Cain protested._

"_I understand your concerns…Mr. Cain. But I need my alchemist back…I need his help…" Lavender eyes stated._

_Cain's eyes began to water. "Why can't just Glitch be enough?" Cain asked, softly. Lavender Eyes softened her gaze. _

"_Why can't you love him as Ambrose?" she asked. A tear slid down Cain's cheek, and he squeezed his eyes shut to keep anymore from falling._

"_I'm not saying I won't love him as Ambrose…because I will. I'm just saying that…he might not love me if he is a different person…" Cain muttered. The Queen sighed. _

"_I'm sure he will remember you, Cain. Love does not go away like that…" she stated. She sighed and stepped around him, and walked down the hall._

It was still a fear that was on his mind. What if Ambrose was different? What if he didn't know who Cain was? Would he be okay with loving Cain the way Glitch had?

There was a knock on the door, and Cain looked up to see DG. He had thought of DG and her sister, Azkadellia as his daughters. He knew that her presence meant that the process was almost complete.

"How is he?" Cain questioned. DG smiled weakly. "He's done. He's in the nurses room…" DG said, her expression was unreadable. Cain stood up and walked towards her. "You didn't answer my question…how is he?" Cain repeated.

DG looked down at the ground. "It's best if you come see for yourself…" she said, before walking away. Cain followed her towards the nurses room, and they walked in. He saw Ambrose sitting there on the gurney.

"Nice hat," Ambrose stated, with a smile. Cain felt a turning in his stomach. Ambrose looked great. But what did his greeting mean? Was it a mere joke that Glitch would normally play or was Ambrose really forgetting him.

Azkadellia sat at his bedside with Raw. She looked at him. "Ambrose, do you know who he is?" Azkadellia asked. "Who?" Ambrose asked. Cain's stomach felt tighter.

"The man with the trench coat and hat…" Azkadellia said, looking over at Cain with a concern. Ambrose looked over at Cain. Cain could tell that Glitch was desperately trying to remember.

After a minute or two, Ambrose shook his head. "No…" he said. Cain looked down at the ground. His heart was aching and his stomach was flipping. "I'm sorry Cain…" DG stated. Cain ignored her words, and left the infirmary…

About three hours later, Cain sat in the royal gardens remembering the times he had spent with Glitch. He remembered the first time they admitted how they felt about each other in this garden, in this exact bench he was sitting on now.

Cain sat on his haunches and began to cry softly. When Cain cried, he didn't want anyone else to see it.

A few seconds later, footsteps were heard. Cain looked over to see Lavender Eyes and Ahamo. Cain quickly looked away. "I'm so sorry…Cain. I should have listened to you…" Lavender Eyes stated, empathetically.

Cain sighed and continued to gaze at the ground. "Maybe there is something…that you could use to make him remember…" Ahamo suggested. Cain shook his head.

"No. He probably wants a fresh start. There is no place for old flames in his life right now. You said it yourself, you need your alchemist back. I don't want to distract him from what he needs to do…" Cain said. He stood up and turned his back to them.

"I beg your pardon, your highness…but I just want to be alone right now…" Cain said, walking away.

He began to walk through the gardens. He heard a faint laughter, and he turned to see DG sitting with his son Jeb on one of the other benches, thumb wrestling. Cain smiled at the sight of them.

He was happy that his son had found someone to be with. He watched as DG leaned in and gave Jeb a soft kiss on the cheek. Cain felt tears come back to his eyes as he remembered his first kiss with Ambrose.

Cain did the only thing he could do. He ran….

Later on that night, Cain laid awake in his room. He couldn't sleep. He stood up and quickly redressed back into his tin man uniform. He needed to see Ambrose. "Something to remember…something to remember…something…" Cain paused, and looked into the mirror.

A small smile came to his face. He knew what would make Glitch remember…

Cain walked up to the sleeping Ambrose and shook him awake. "Ambrose…Ambrose…" he said. Ambrose woke up with a soft groan, and Cain smiled. "Hat guy? What are you doing here?" Ambrose asked.

Cain bit his lip. What if his plan failed?

"It's Cain…Ambrose. I need you to come with me…" Cain stated….

Cain led Ambrose to the gardens. The lights were scattered all over, and the fountains were on. It was just as Cain remembered it the first time. "Wow….its nice out here…" Ambrose stated.

Cain smiled. "That's what you said before…" Cain stated. "I did?" Ambrose questioned. Cain nodded. "Yes…here…have a seat…" Cain said, ushering for Ambrose to sit on the bench. Ambrose sat down happily.

"Thanks, Cain…" he said. "Ambrose…do you remember sitting here before?" Cain asked. Ambrose looked around for a minute or so, before shaking his head.

"No? Do you remember that this is the place where I let you wear my hat for the first time…without you stealing it from me?" Cain asked, smiling slightly at the memory.

"It's a cool hat…" Ambrose stated, with a grin. "But do you remember?" Cain asked. Ambrose shook his head. Cain looked down at the ground, and felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach again.

"What's wrong, Cain?" Ambrose asked. Cain turned to look at him, tears welling in his eyes.

"Ambrose…" Cain began. He bit his lip, before sliding closer to Ambrose. He took Ambrose's hand in his. "Maybe this will help you remember…" he said, before kissing Ambrose softly on the lips.

He pulled away and Ambrose slowly opened his eyes. He continued to stare at Cain.

Before Cain could fear the worst, that Ambrose didn't remember the kiss and that Cain had just completely freaked him out, Ambrose smiled.

"Good Morning…sweetheart….you said that to me…" he stated. Cain turned to look at Glitch. "What?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"We…were a couple…before. You would always say to me 'good morning, sweetheart' every morning when we woke up…." Ambrose stated.

Cain felt another feeling in his stomach, but this time it was a good one.

"I remember, Cain. I remember…." Ambrose said, with a smile.

Cain leaned forward and kissed the zipperhead again, this time with more passion.

"God, I love you…" Cain stated.

"Love you too…sweetheart…" Ambrose stated, before kissing the tin man again.

THE END


End file.
